From Prussia With Love
Detailed sypnosis During another night at the Nag's Head, Del Boy, Rodney, and Albert meet a frightened 19-year old German girl who tells them that she has been in England for a year working as an au pair for another family called the Wainwrights, until they threw her out. While Del and Albert head off home, the girl introduces herself to Rodney as Anna. Rodney then gets a big surprise when he discovers that Anna is pregnant. Back at Nelson Mandela House, as Del is talking to a customer on his new Nomad mobile telephone (which is faulty), Rodney enters with Anna, leaving Del open-mouthed at the sight of her pregnant state. When Albert asks her who got her pregnant, Anna explains that the Wainwright family's son Spencer, a college student, got Anna pregnant during a party. He then told her not to tell his parents that he is the father. But earlier that morning, Anna told them, and they threw her out, as well as give her some money for a flight back to Germany, but Anna doesn't want to bring her baby with her, so she'll give it to a loving family when it is born. As Rodney takes Anna to bed, Del tells Albert that Boycie and Marlene have dreamed of having a child for years but never had any luck. Suddenly, Del gets an idea in order to solve everyone's problems. The next day, at Boycie's house, while Rodney plays with Duke the dog, Del tells Boycie and Marlene that he help get them a baby, proves that Anna's baby is a boy by showing them a scan, as well as remind Boycie that he will need an heir to his car business empire. When Rodney enters the house, he is outraged to hear that Boycie and Marlene want to adopt Anna's baby, and Del will get £3,000 in return. A few days later, back at the flat, Rodney is still angry about Del's plan, but Albert reminds him that Anna gets her baby adopted by a loving family, Marlene gets the child she's always wanted, and Del Boy gets £3,000, and will also give Anna £300 to take home to Germany with her. Suddenly, Anna goes into labour, and the Trotters scramble to get Anna to the hospital. A week later, Marlene and Boycie are waiting in the lounge with Del until Rodney and Albert return with Anna and her baby. Just then, Rodney and Albert (shortly followed by Anna and her newborn child) tell Del the bad news that Anna actually gave birth to a baby girl, which she has also fallen in love with and wants to keep. As Anna and the Trotters enter the lounge, Del introduces Boycie and Marlene to Anna, who runs off to the bedrooms crying. Del comes clean by explaining to Boycie that it's not a baby boy, but a baby girl, yet Marlene still wants to take the baby. When Rodney and Albert cast angry looks at Del for making them flog Anna's baby, Boycie cancels the deal when he looks at the baby girl, who is revealed to West Indian! Rodney explains to Del that he tried to tell him that Spencer's parents came over to London in 1956 from the West Indies. Boycie and Marlene both exit disappointed, and Del tries to cheer up the baby. Stats Season: 5 Writer: John Sullivan Director: Mandie Fletcher Producer: Ray Butt Duration: 30 minutes Airdate: August 31, 1986 Audience: 12.1 million Featured characters *Del Boy *Rodney *Uncle Albert *Mike *Maureen (barmaid) (final appearance) *Boycie *Marlene *Duke *Anna Other notes Production goofs *Towards the end of the episode, Del is meant to say to Boycie about Anna's baby: "I know what I told you about it being a boy, but it ain't!" However, he actually says "I know what I told you about it being a girl, but it ain't!", when of course it is. Miscellaneous trivia *This episode (in which the original script featured Grandad instead of Albert) was originally meant to be part of Season 4, but had to be postponed due to Lennard Pearce's death. Previous episode: To Hull and Back Next episode: The Miracle of Peckham From Prussia With Love Category:Painter